1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package, and more specifically, the present invention relates to a semiconductor package with a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
The package has four major functions, i.e. signal distribution, power distribution, heat dissipation, and protection. In general, the semiconductor chip is formed into an enclosure, such as a single-chip module (SCM) or a chip carrier, referred to as a first-level package, i.e. the packaging of the semiconductor. These packaged chips, along with other components such as capacitors, resistors, inductors, filters, switches, and optical and RF components, are assembled to a printed wiring board on a second-level packaging.
As electronic devices have become smaller and thinner, the speed and the complexity of IC chip become more and more higher. Semiconductor chips have to provide relatively more leads for inputting or outputting signals. However, the conventional semiconductor package, such as small outline package (SOP), quad flat package (QFP), ball grid array (BAG), is electrically connected just in a single direction. If the electronic devices for being connected to each other are arranged in various directions, the complex arranged connectors and wires must be provided on two printed wiring boards for electrically connecting two printed wiring boards to each other so as to electrically connect the electronic devices to each other.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a semiconductor package which can be electrically connected to external printed wiring boards or electronic devices in various directions.